Selina Kyle
Selina Kyle alias Catwoman est une jeune fille qui vît dans les rues de Gotham City. Elle est amie avec Bruce Wayne et elle intégrera plus tard les Gotham City Sirens. Apparence physique Elle a les cheveux courts blonds, et brun foncés souvent cachés par sa capuche et des yeux verts clairs. Pour ce qui est de son style vestimentaire, Cat porte un ras du cou à clous, une veste en cuir noire avec par dessous une veste à capuche noire (la capuche est en fourrure grise) avec par dessus une paire de lunettes rondes vertes, un haut en résilles noir. Elle porte des mitaines en cuir noires. Elle a un pantalon à trous noir avec par dessous un collant en résilles noir. Ses chaussures sont des bottes montantes noires. Personnalité Cat est une jeune fille intelligente, culottée et secrète. Elle est méfiante vis à vis des autres, calme et pragmatique. Elle a beaucoup de sang froid. Sa sécurité personnelle est une priorité pour elle. De sorte que les considérations morales ne comptent plus quand sa vie est en danger. Cependant, elle n'est ni lâche, ni égoïste. Elle peut même se montrer altruiste à certains moments, et n'hésite pas à se frotter au danger pour protéger ses amis proches. Ironique et effrontée, elle est au fond très sensible et vulnérable. Elle souffre de sa condition d'orpheline, d'où les mensonges systématiques qu'elle fait lorsqu'on lui pose des questions sur ses parents, toujours idéals et bientôt de retour. Elle est aussi facilement blessée par les remarques de ses amis proches et se met alors en colère. Lorsqu'elle tombe d'une fenêtre et est entouré de chats (ses animaux favoris) elle entame une première transformation vers son alter-ego et cette transformation est émotionnelle. Elle est plus agressive au début mais redevient normale, la seul chose qui change chez elle c'est sa méfiance, car elle choisit son camp. Sa personnalité se développe durant la saison 4, et elle devient très attiré par le bien. Mais un nouvelle obstacle se dresse lorsque Jeremiah lui tire dessus. Durant la saison 5, elle subira un changement car elle perdra une partie d'elle-même suite à cet incident et se rapprochera de son alter-ego, Catwoman, considérablement. Relations Ivy et elle sont amies, Cat est un peu comme une grande sœur pour elle car elle la protège, mais malgré cette belle relation, Cat considère Ivy comme une jeune fille qui peut s'avérer dangereuse. Elle est aussi proche de Bruce Wayne, elle le considère comme un ami et semble même être amoureuse de lui. Plus tard dans la série, Cat va devenir amie avec Barbara Kean. Biographie fictive Passé Selina Kyle est la fille de Maria Kyle. Un jour, Maria quitte Selina la laissant toute seul dans les rues de Gotham City. Elle rencontre Bridget Pike et Ivy Pepper, elle grandit toute seul grâce à ce qu'elle appelle "survivre". Saison 1 Dans l'épisode 1, Pilot : Selina monte et court sur les toits jusqu'à ce qu'elle descende pour voler du lait et un porte-monnaie. L'homme se rend compte que son porte-monnaie a été volé et la poursuit. Elle le sème et va donner à boire le lait à un chat. Elle entend du bruit et part se cacher. Les personnes qui font du bruit sont les Wayne qui sortent d'une séance de cinéma. Elle est témoin de tout ce qui va se passer et du double homicide. Elle assistera plus tard à l’enterrement des parents de Bruce. Dans l'épisode 2,[[Selina Kyle (épisode)| Selina Kyle]] : Elle joue avec un collier quand Patti et Doug arrivent, ils proposent à boire et à manger aux enfants. Selina, elle, décide de partir. Le lendemain matin, elle observe Jim. Après que l'affaire ait été "classée", Selina et d'autres enfants sont emmenés dans des familles d'accueils dans des bus de la municipalité. Lorsque Patti et Doug montent dans le bus, Selina se rappelle d'eux, elle tente de s'échapper mais la porte arrière du bus est bloquée. Patti la force à s'asseoir. En arrivant au hangar, Doug se rend compte qu'il en manque un, en l’occurrence Selina. Patti va donc vérifier dans le bus mais ne la trouve pas. Selina en profite pour partir et blesse un homme au passage en lui lacérant le visage. Patti part donc à sa recherche, la retrouve, tente de lui tirer dessus mais Jim arrive à ce moment et la sauve. Plus tard, au GCPD, elle demandera à être libérée, un policier refuse d'abord, Selina lui dit d'aller chercher James Gordon ou sinon elle crie et l'accuse d'attouchements. L'homme part chercher James qui arrive. Selina lui avoue qu'elle a vu qui a tué les Wayne. Dans l'épisode 3, The Balloonman '': Un homme des services sociaux amène Selina à Gordon, elle est censée être transférée au nord de l'état mais étant témoin dans l'affaire Wayne, elle reste à Gotham. Gordon l'emmène sur le lieu du crime, elle explique ce qui s'est passé. Gordon ne la croit pas, même si elle explique qu'elle a des preuves comme le fait qu'elle a volé un portefeuille qui se trouve dans les égouts. Il l'attache avec des menottes et décide d'aller chercher le portefeuille, pendant ce temps là Selina s'échappe. Dans l'épisode 5, ''Viper : Pendant que Bullock et Gordon mangent, Selina vole le portefeuille d'un homme. Gordon la reconnait, la pourchasse mais l'adolescente est plus rapide que lui. Dans l'épisode 6, Spirit of the Goat '': Pendant la nuit, Selina rentre dans le manoir Wayne. Elle tombe sur le tableau où Bruce fait ses recherches pour le meurtre de ses parents. Elle regarde Bruce dormir mais part lorsqu'elle entend Alfred. Dans l'épisode 8, ''The Mask : Selina se fait attraper par deux policiers, elle avait volé des vêtements de luxe. Plus tard au GCPD, Alvarez dit à Gordon qu'ils ont arrêté quelqu'un qui dit le connaître. C'est une fille et elle demande si Gordon est allé récemment dans des égouts. Il comprend que c'est Selina et va la voir. Dans l'épisode 9, Harvey Dent '': Selina est avec Gordon quand il trouve la lettre de Barbara annonçant son départ. Gordon décide de la placer au manoir Wayne. Elle regarde un vase chinois quand Bruce arrive et se présente. Plus tard, Bruce va lui poser des questions sur elle, ce qui va la vexer, elle lui dit que sa mère est toujours vivante et qu'elle n'est pas orpheline. Elle part vexée sans dire un mot. Plus tard, ils feront une bataille de donuts. Dans l'épisode 10, LoveCraft : Bruce et Selina se font chasser par des tueurs professionnels. Bruce souhaite appeler Alfred, Cat lui promet qu'une fois en ville, il l’appelleront. En ville, ils trouvent une cabine téléphonique, Selina donne de l'argent à Bruce pour qu'il puisse appeler Alfred. Elle souhaite partir, Bruce tente de la retenir. Il souhaite qu'elle témoigne pour le procès de ses parents mais elle ne veut pas. Elle part, il décide de la suivre. Elle saute d'un toit, Bruce veut sauter, elle tente de l'en empêcher mais il le fait et y arrive. Après ça, elle accepte qu'il traîne avec elle. Ils vont à la Flea, une sorte de centre commercial pour orphelins. Ils y rencontrent Ivy qui a une discussion gênante avec Bruce à propos de ses parents et de leur récente mort. Selina décide d'aller voir Clyde. Elle lui donne le butin mais Clyde sous estime tout les objets ce qui énerve Bruce. Clyde se met lui aussi en colère, ses hommes attrapent Selina et Bruce, et les enferment dans une salle. Ils tentent de s'enfuir. Pendant ce temps, Clyde fait affaire avec les tueurs, l'un deux monte chercher les enfants mais Selina l'attaque et en profite pour s'échapper. Alfred, Bullock et Gordon arrivent. S'en suit un échange de coups de feu. Selina part, laissant Bruce seul. Plus tard, elle revient au manoir et rend à Bruce ses affaires, il lui dit qu'elle peut tout garder. Elle refuse et lui dit qu'elle garde autre chose, elle lui montre un objet, l'embrasse et part. Dans l'épisode 11, ''Rogues'Gallery : Dans la nuit sous la pluie, Cat décide d'aller se trouver un endroit où dormir, elle trouve Ivy malade. Elle l'emmène dans l'appartement de Gordon, le temps qu'elle aille mieux. Dans l'épisode 13, Welcome Back, Jim Gordon : Selina va au manoir Wayne. Bruce lui offre un cadeau et lui demande si elle souhaite vivre avec lui. Selina énervée de toutes ces petites intentions lui avoue n'avoir jamais vu le meurtrier de ses parents. Dans l'épisode 14, The Fearsome Dr Crane : Jim rentre chez lui. Cat se cache pour ne pas qu'il la voitt mais se fait attraper. Il veut la placer dans un endroit sûr. Cat lui demande s'il a vu Bruce, Gordon lui dit que non. Elle lui avoue ensuite ne pas avoir vu le visage de l'homme qui a tué les Wayne. Dans l'épisode 16, The Blind Fortune Teller '': Barbara rentre chez elle lorsqu'elle aperçoit Ivy et Cat, elle demande si Jim est rentré, Selina lui dit qu'il a laissé ses clés la semaine dernière. Plus tard, Barbara essayera plusieurs tenues pour séduire Jim mais Cat lui dit qu'elle devrait faire semblant de se moquer de lui, de faire comme si elle ne l'aimait plus. Dans l'épisode 17, ''Red Hood '': Pendant qu'Ivy écoute de la musique, Selina décide d'aller parler à Barbara , celle-ci lui dit qu'elle est belle et que sous ses habits et sa crasse se cache une magnifique jeune femme. Plus tard, elle leur apporte des affaires qui ne lui servent plus et les leur donne. Elle prend Selina à part et lui explique que sa beauté peut être une arme très puissante. Cat dégoutée ne comprend pas à quoi cela servirait. Dans l'épisode 18, ''Everyone Has a Cobblepot : Selina vient rendre visite à Alfred à l'hôpital et fait un câlin à Bruce. Il lui explique ce qui s'est passé. Il pense que c'est de sa faute et veut retrouver Reggie. Cat veut l'aider mais il refuse, il ne veut pas que quelqu'un d'autre soit blessé par sa faute. Dans l'épisode 19, Beasts of Prey '': Alors que Bruce marche dans une rue, derrière apparaît Selina. Bruce lui demande de l'aide pour retrouver Reggie. Elle accepte. Ils arrivent dans un taudis et découvrent Reggie. Selina réveille l'homme violemment, Bruce lui pose une question mais l'homme ne veut pas répondre alors Selina lui vole ses médicaments, menace de les balancer par dessus la fenêtre et lui demande de répondre. L'homme répond finalement. Selina fait semblant de jeter ses médicaments par la fenêtre, l'homme est énervé mais se calme quand ils les retrouvent sur le bord de la fenêtre. Selina en profite pour le pousser et donc le tuer. Dans l'épisode 20,[[ Under the Knife| ''Under the Knife]] : Bruce part et se fait aborder par un homme étrange. Selina arrive le défend et lui dit que les policiers ont trouvés le corps de Reggie. Bruce lui demande pourquoi elle a fait ça. Elle lui dit que si elle ne l'avait pas tué Bunderslaw s'en serait pris à eux. Bruce veut continuer leur "mission", ils doivent prendre la clé du coffre fort de Bunderslaw pour voir ses secrets. Selina accepte de lui voler sa clé mais dit à Bruce de se taire à propos des événements récents. Plus tard, dans l'appartement de Barbara, elle va recevoir des chaussures et des robes pour le bal de charité de Wayne Enterprises. Bruce vient la chercher et la trouve très belle. Au bal de charité de Wayne Enterprises, ils dansent ensemble et attirent tous les regards. Bruce encore choqué de ce qu'il s'est passé, tente d'en reparler à Selina en lui disant qu'il ne le refera plus jamais mais elle au contraire le referait sans hésiter. Ils trouvent enfin Buderslaw, Bruce fait diversion pendant que Selina lui vole sa clé. Dans l'épisode 22,'' All Happy Families are Alike : Alors que Selina se réchauffe les mains avec d'autres adolescents, Mooney apparaît leur disant qu'aujourd'hui est un jour nouveau. Plus tard, elle arrivera armée dans le hangar où Falcone, Bullock, Gordon et Oswald se trouvent, elle bousculera Le Pingouin. Jim lui demandera de l'aider à s'échapper mais elle refusera. Elle sera témoin de la mort de Maroni et s'échappera pendant l'échange de coups de feu. Lorsque Falcone, Bullock et Gordon se cacheront dans le conteneur elle les retrouvera et les ramènera à Fish. 'Saison 2' Dans l'épisode 1, " [[Damned If You Do|''Damned If You Do]]": Pendant une réunion avec Gordon, Cobblepot lui fait part de son amour pour Selina qu'il compare à un chat . Gordon demande ensuite à Selina d'être sage bonne. Elle lui dit qu'elle l'est toujours . Dans l'épisode 3, "''The Last Laugh''": Selina se faufile au Bal de bienfaisance où elle tombe sur Bruce. Quand Jerome Valeska et Barbara Kean retiennent en otage les invités, Bruce se livre pour empêcher les invités d'être tué. Avec l'aide de Selina, Gordon rentre dans la Bal de bienfaisance . Dans l'épisode 4, "''Strike Force''": Selina apparaît près du collège ou est scolarisé Bruce, elle se trouve sur un mur . Alfred lui demande de descendre et la gifle pour ce qu'elle a fait à Reggie . Il lui demande de rester loin de Bruce . Selina prend alors congé avant que Bruce ne sorte de l'école . Peu après, Selina est vue sur le trottoir, pensant à ce qu'Alfred lui a dit. Dans l'épisode 5, "''By Fire''": Gilzean rend visite à Selina Kyle où elle vit pour lui demandait de l'accompagner jusqu'à l'appartement des frères Pike . Selina emmène Butch chez les Pike . La, elle découvre que Bridgit se fait maltraiter par ses demi-frères . Plus tard, Selina rend visite à Bridgit Pike qui se fabrique un costume anti-flammes. Alors que Bridget affronte Bullock et Gordon et blesse grièvement un policier, Selina se fait témoin de la scène et décide d'aider la jeune femme à s'échapper . Dans l'épisode 6, "Scarification": De retour chez elle Selina invente un plan pour que Bridgit puisse quitter la ville avant que les policiers ne l'attrape . Elle vont dans une vente de femmes et braquent les acheteurs . Alors que Bridgit quitte la ville et fait ses au revoirs à Selina, Cale et Joe arrivent et la kidnappe . Selina retourne chez elle pour prendre une arme pour retourner chez les Pike. Avant qu'elle ne puissepartir, Jim Gordon arrive après qu'Harvey Bullock ait soutiré des infos à Ivy . Gordon apprend de Selina que Bridgit est retenue chez ses demi-frères . Selina demande à Gordon qu'il ne tue pas Bridgit . Après que Bridgit ai tué ses frères, Selina la rejoint près de la cage avec les pigeons où Bridgit améliore son lance-flammes . Bridgit dit à Selina qu'elle va utiliser son lance-flamme pour la justice mais Selina lui dit de faire attention de na pas se faire tuer . Plus tard cette nuit, Selina chez Leslie Thompkins quand Gordon rentre et lui dit que Bridgit a été brûlée et qu'il y a une chance qu'elle ne survive pas . Selina est dévastée que Bridgit ai été brûlée . Elle dit à Jim qu'elle n'aurait pas du avoir confiance en lui. Avant le départ, Selina dit à Gordon qu'ils ne se reverront plus . A la cage aux pigeons, Selina fait son deuil de ce qui est arrivé à Bridgit, se sentant plus seul que jamais. Ce que Gordon et Selina ne savent pas est que le corps toujours vivant de Bridgit a été emmené à une Indian Hill qui appartient aux Entreprises Wayne. Dans l'épisode 7, " ''Mommy's Little Monster''": Selina rend visite à Bruce et fini par rencontrer Silver St Cloud . Une fois que Bruce est hors de la pièce, Silver dit à Selina que Bruce est à elle et insulte Selina "de déchets". Selina décide de partir après un argument avec Bruce Wayne où elle dit que Silver n'est pas digne de confiance. Dans l'épisode 9, "A Bitter Pill to Swallow": Selina rend visite à Bruce avant qu'il ne rende une autre visite à Silver. Elle dit à Bruce qu'elle a des preuves que Silver n'est pas digne de confiance . Dans l'épisode 10, "The Son of Gotham": Au collége de Bruce, Selina monte dans un arbre dans le cadre d'un plan pour obtenir des informations de Silver sur l'homme qui a tiré sur Thomas et Martha Wayne . Il est plus tard révélé que Selina a appelé un de ses contact nommé The Knife et ses acolytes pour "enlever" Bruce et Silver pour avoir des infos sur le tueur des parents de Bruce . Une fois que c'est fait elle remercie Tom et se confronte à Silver avec Bruce .Plus tard elle prend une des voitures de Bruce pour rentrer à Gotham . Dans l'épisode 11, "Worse Than a Crime": Selina aide Gordon, Bullock, Pennyworth et l'équipe d'Oswald Cobblepot dans le sauvetage de Bruce Wayne retenu par Theo Galavan et l'Ordre de st. Dumas. Elle doit ouvrir la porte du garage . Selina ouvre alors la porte de garage, faisant entrer les autres. Pendant la confrontation, Selina réussi à battre quelques moines. Dans l'épisode 12, "''Mr. Freeze''": Quatre semaines plus tard, Selina Kyle est secrètement témoin du nouveau partenariat et de la naissance du nouveau couple entre Gilzean et Tabitha . Dans l'épisode 13, "A Dead Man Feels No Cold": Bruce Wayne demande à Selina kyle une arme à feu qu'il planifie d'utiliser contre Patrick "Matches" Malone . Dans l'épisode 14, "''The Ball of Mud and Meanness''": Selina donne l'arme à feu à Bruce quand ils se réunissent dans une allée. Après le suicide de Patrick, Bruce laisse une note pour Alfred lui disant qu'il va loger avec Selina pour quelque temps. Dans l'épisode 15, "Mad Grey Dawn": Selina emméne Bruce dans le sous-sol où le neveu de Butch opére où il a engagé Ivy pour faire pousser ses champignons magiques . Quand Sonny et ses hommes attrapent Selina et Bruce essayant de le voler, Selina est retenue pendant que Sonny frappe Bruce. Après que Bruce est tourné la situation à son avantage avec l'aide de Selina, ils réussissent à partir . De retour chez Selina, elle recoud les blessures de Bruce. En voyant aux nouvelles que Jim Gordon a été arrêté pour le meurtre de Theo Galavan et a été condamné à 40 ans de prison à la Prison Blackgate, Bruce et Selina s'étonnent . Dans l'épisode 17, "Into the Woods":Bruce et Selina ont voléde l'argent à un criminel mais la veste de Selina s'est décousue, Bruce décidera donc ,plus tard, de la recoudre . Après le départ du criminel, Bruce distribue l'argent volé des toits. Ils sont alors étonnés quand James Gordon, blessé, apparaît et s'effondre sur le canapé de Selina. Ils contactent Alfred pour aider Gordon à se remettre sur pied .Plus tard Gordon a un plan pour se venger de Nygma, il décide d'envoyer Selina à Barnes pour lui dire qu'elle sait ou se trouve Gordon . Plus tard dans la nuit après la fin de sa douche, Bruce dit à Selina que il ne veut plus retourner à Gotham et remercie Selina pour son aide. Selina dit au revoir à Bruce et part vexée . Plus tard on voit Selina jeter le manteau que Bruce lui a recousu . Dans l'épisode 20, "Unleashed": Bruce rejoint Selina qui nourrit les oiseaux de Bridgit Pike et lui informe qu'elle est au courant des récentes nouvelles . Bien que Selina ne se soit pas souciée des expériences d'Hugo Strange qui ont réanimé Victor Fries et Theo Galavan, Bruce exprime sa connaissance sur ce que Strange a fait à Bridgit. Selina persuade Bruce de la laisser l'aider à rentrer dans l'Asile Arkham . En rampant par les ventilations, Selina rencontre Edward Nygma qui conseille à Selina de ne pas entrer au sous-sol de l'Asile d'Arkham. En échange de lui montrer la sortie de l'Asile , Ngyma dit à Selina qu'il lui dira ou se trouve l'ascenseur et demande si elle peut crocheter une serrure. Selina crochette la serrure de la cellule de Nygma où les gardes constatent que Ngyma s'est échappé. Tandis que l'alarme sonne, Selina se fraie un chemin où il y'a l'ascenseur secret menant à Indian Hill et crochette la serrure pour y avoir accès. En entrant dans Indian Hill, Selina entend la conversation entre Strange et Ethel Peabody . Selina trouve finalement la pièce où Bridgit Pike se trouve et constate qu'elle a un nouvelle équipement . Comme Bridgit ne se rappelle pas de Selina et lui dit s'appeler Firefly et suppose que Selina est là pour tester ses capacités. Firefly continue d'attaquer Selina pendant que Strange et Peabody regardent . Dans l'épisode 21, "A Legion of Horribles": Firefly continue d'attaquer qui l'esquive mais a une petite brûlure sur sa jambe gauche . Selina utilise alors le lance-flammes de Firefly pour tenter de faire fondre la pièce . Quand Firefly reprend connaissance, Selina essaye de "retirer" l'amnésie de son amie. Firefly se souvient comment son frère est mort. Comme Firefly ne se souvient plus de sa véritable identité, Selina lui dit être sa servante . Elles marchent alors pour sortir de la pièce de la Luciole. Dans l'épisode 22, "Unleashed": Strange demande à Fries de tuer Selina, elle esquive les attaques de l'homme et Firefly prend sa défense . Selina libère Bruce Wayne, Jim Gordon et Lucius Fox. Après qu'Hugo Strange soit arrêté, Selina apprend que Gordon veut retrouver Lee et lui suggére de lui achter des chocolats . Après le départ de Gordon, Selina est présente quand Bruce informe Alfred "d'un conseil secret" qui se cachait derrière Wayne enterprises et Indian Hill . Saison 3 Selina se rend au club des Sirènes pour voir Butch et comment se porte le club. Oswald Copplebot remarque que Selina a volé le porte feuille de Butch. Selina et Ivy utilisent alors le porte feuille pour donner l'argent à un garçon qui faisait les poubelles (Clone de Bruce Wayne). Selina semble avoir rejoint le Gang de Fish Mooney, car elle aide cette dernière à dérober plusieurs médicaments. Elle rencontre Bruce sur la terrasse d'un bâtiment et il discutent des événements passé, Selina lui faisant remarquer qu'elle a été frustré par son départ. Ivy surprend plus tard Selina lors d'une réunion avec Fish. Elle s'enfuit alors et est intercepté par Marv, un membre du Gang, et tombe accidentellement dans une conduite d'eau. Selina est attristée par ce qu'elle croit être la mort de son amie. Selina part ensuite demander l'aide de Bruce mais ce dernier lui refuse sans explication, ne voulant pas dévoiler l'existence de son clone à Selena. Mais ils sont espionné par le clone de Bruce alias 514A. Selina part du Manoir Wayne et reste toute la soirée dans les rues quand 514A arrive avec une voiture qu'il a volé au vrai Bruce Wayne et propose son aide à Selena en se faisant passer pour Bruce. Après avoir informé Bruce de l'état de ses recherches pour trouver Ivy, Selena décide de voler un bar mais est attrapée par ses propriétaires. 514A parvient grâce à sa force impressionnante à neutraliser les hommes qui détiennent Selina et à la libérer. Selina comprend plus tard que ce n'est pas le vrai Bruce et le confronte sur sa vrai identité. Ce dernier lui révèle qu'il n'a pas de souvenir avant son internement à Arkam, qu'il ignore la raison de sa ressemblance avec Bruce, l'embrasse puis l'informe qu'il compte quitter Gotham. Plusieurs jours plus tard, Selina et le vrai Bruce rencontrent au club des Sirènes une jeune fille rousse avec un air familier qui se révèle plus tard être Ivy qui, à cause au pouvoirs de Marv, a vieilli de plusieurs années. Bruce profite de cette même soirée pour avouer ses sentiments à Selena sur le toit du club. Elle ne répond pas directement à ses sentiments mais l'embrasse avant de s'en aller. Un jour en rentrant chez elle, Selena trouve Ivy dans son appartement. Celle ci lui révèle alors son identité et la raison de sa venue : elle est poursuivie par des hommes inconnus après avoir volé un collier. Bruce, appelé par Selina, suggère de rendre le collier à son propriétaire. Cependant, quand ils arrivent chez lui, Bruce, Selina et Ivy trouve ce dernier assassiné. De colère, Selina jette le collier qui renferme un clé à l'apparence ancienne. Cette clé est marqué d'un hiboux ce qui suggère qu'elle appartient au conseil, autrement appelé la Cour des Hiboux. Bruce suppose alors que les poursuivant sont des envoyés de la cour et décide de se barricader au Manoir Wayne avec Alfred, Ivy, Selena au grand désespoir de ces dernières. Ivy s'échappe et se fait capturer par les hommes en noir qui appellent le manoir pour suggérer un échange : la clé contre Ivy. Lors de la rencontre, il est dévoilé que ces hommes ne font pas partie de la Cour des Hiboux mais cherchent au contraire à les détruire. Une alliance se forme alors entre Selena, Alfred et Bruce et les homme en noir. Lors d'une mission l'Ergot de la Cour se met à traquer Bruce et Selina mais il est dérouté par Alfred. S'ensuit alors l'arrivée d'une femme qui se révèle être Maria Kyle, à la grande surprise de Selina. Maria révèle alors avoir eu des problèmes d'argent ce qui est un mensonge afin de soutirer l'argent à Bruce et partir de Gotham. Selina est furieuse et part du Manoir Wayne ne voulant parler à personne. Plus tard le Clone de Bruce revînt à Gotham et se rend chez Selina, vêtu des mêmes habits que Bruce Wayne. ll lui avoue qu'il n'est pas le vrai Bruce et ne veut pas entendre ce qu'il voulait. Pris de colère le Clone ou 514A pousse Selina par la fenêtre. Elle tombe et entre dans un coma limité, des chats partir l'entourant et l'a mordant au niveau des doigts. Plus tard Selina est emmené à l'hôpital et Ivy partie à sa visite. Ivy lui fît boire plusieurs liquides issue de Plantes et Selina se réveilla en meilleur forme. Une nuit, Selina entre dans le Manoir Wayne et est surprise par 514A et s'ensuit un combat entre eux. Alfred intervient et 514A en profite pour assommer Selina et s'enfuir. Selina se réveille et décide de partir sans aider Alfred, ce dernier lui explique alors que Bruce voulait l'aider dans l'affaire de Maria Kyle, mais Selina dément le fait que cette histoire est la raison pour laquelle elle ne veut pas l'aider à retrouver Bruce. Plus tard, Selina apprend que Ivy travaille avec Copplebot et lorsque Selina par voir Ivy et Copplebot, le groupe des Sirens les attaquent et demande à Selina des informations. Elle dément alors travailler avec Copplebot et il la relâche. Lorsque le Virus d'Alice Tetch envahi la ville et que Alfred se retrouve à l'hôpital, Selina retrouve Bruce, qui a été retrouvé et 514A soit mort à cause d'un problème de santé, et le réconfort concernant Alfred. Mais Bruce lui dît de partir vexé par le fait qu'elle ne lui ai plus parlé depuis l'affaire de Maria Kyle, Selina s’exécute, énervée par le comportement de Bruce. Après la guerre du Virus, Selina part chez les Sirens et tombe sur Tabitha qui lui demande ce qu'elle veut, Selina répond qu'elle veut une meilleure vie et Tabitha lui demande d'utiliser son fouet pour voir de quoi elle est capable. Saison 4 Selina marche dans une rue où cinq voyous attendent. Ils menace cette dernière et elle demande de la laissée partir et il lui dise aucune chance, Selina sort aussitôt son fouet et se bât avec eux. Après les avoir vaincu, Tabitha arrive et assomme un d'entre eux toujours debout et elle lui conseille de toujours s'assurer de les avoir tous vaincu, puis elles parte pour manger une pizza. Une fois dans l'appartement de Tabitha, elles sont approchées par Victor Zsasz, Tabitha lui demande si il y a une raison pour laquelle il est là et se dernier lui dit que le Pingouin à besoin d'elles. Selina demande par la suite à Tabitha si elles peuvent travailler avec le Pingouin, mais elle refuse. Un peu plus tard, à l'Iceberg Lounge, le Bar personnelle du Pingouin, Selina est approché par Bruce qui lui demande pardon pour les événements passé à l'hôpital de Gotham, cette dernière le pardonne. Plus tard, Selina et Tabitha s'approche d'un building et y rentre où elle rencontre Barbara. Selina n'en croit pas ses yeux car elle pensait qu'elle était morte, mais Tabitha n'en fut pas surprise et menace Barbara. Barbara lui dit qu'elle se coupera la main volontiers comme preuve de confiance. Mais ça n'arrive pas. Tabitha lui fait confiance et Selina sort du building choqué par les actions de Tabitha. Quand Bruce opéra sur les Docks comme Justicier, il aperçu un voleur qui se révéla plus tard être Selina. De retour chez Barbara, Selina annonça qu'elle n'a pu volé ce que Barbara voulait et cette dernière lui dit qu'elle n'est pas prête. Selina, frustré, décida de retenter sa chance car Bruce avait se que Barbara voulait. Selina s'introduit au Manoir Wayne et fut attraper par Bruce, elle lui demanda l'objet en question car ils sont ami, mais Bruce refusa sous prétexte que le client de Barbara est dangereux. Selina s'en alla frustré. Selina décida de retentée encore sa chance mais sur un autre sujet cette fois, après la mort de Ra's Al Ghul. Selina se faufila à l'intérieur de la planque du Gang Street Demonz pour voler de l'argent au profit de Barbara. Selina fut attraper par le gang et Tabitha arriva de justesse pour l'aider. Mais toute les deux furent incapable de vaincre le gang. À se moment là, Barbara arriva et ouvrît le feu sur les Démonz, Selina fut contente que le plan est fini par marché et qu'elles ont l'argent. Le trio forme alors les Gotham City Sirens. Oswald Copplebot le Pingouin fît appel à Selina et aux Sirènes pour arrêter Nygma. Le trio se rendit au bar de Cherry et y rencontrèrent Butch devenu Grundy. Tabitha dût affronter Butch et Selina la regarda. Butch se souvient alors qui est Tabitha et la laisse partir, mais Firefly intervient et menace les Sirens, incluant Selina, de les tué. Lee Thompkins tire sur Firefly et sauve les Sirène. Puis Barbara tire sur Cherry et annonce qu'elles ne travail pas pour le Pingouin. Plus tard Selina et les Sirens durent s'allier à Sofia Falcone pour vaincre le Pingouin, après un combat assez long avec ce dernier. Selina et les Sirens brisèrent leur alliance avec Sofia et sortir du combat. Après que le Pingouin soit enfermé à Arkham et que les Sirènes retrouve leur club, une soirée fut organisé et Selina aperçu Bruce dans le club et lui pose plusieurs questions et fut choqué par son attitude désinvolte. En même temps Ivy Pepper entra dans le club et Selina l'a reconnu puis la suivie. Une fois arrivée chez Ivy, elle fut attraper par cette dernière qui l'empoisonne puis lui donne l'antidote, Selina fut surprise par Ivy et cette dernière lui propose de venir avec qu'elle pour s'amuser. Selina et Ivy entrèrent chez une famille pour voler des bijoux, Ivy empoisonna le père et Selina fut choqué par son attitude. Plus tard, Selina fut approché par Gordon au sujet d'Ivy devenu une dangereuse criminelle, cette dernière lui raconta tout et décida de l'arrêter. Selina regroupa ses armes et rencontra Bruce venu s'excuser. Elle lui dit plus tard et par à la recherche d'Ivy. Selina la trouva et l'affronta l'empêchant de nuir. Plus tard elle pardonna à Bruce et lui demanda de l'aide pour rendre les bijoux à la pauvre famille maintenant sans père. Ce dernier accepta et lui dit que se n'est que la faute d'Ivy. Quand Jerome Valeska s'évada d'Arkham, Bruce et Selina partirent à sa recherche pour l'arrêter, ils s'introduisent au GCPD et retrouvèrent sa trace. Jérôme se trouva chez son oncle et Bruce arriva pour l'attraper. Selina arriva ensuite avec une arme à feu et tira sur Jérôme, se dernier esquiva et s'enfuit. Bruce se jeta sur Selina l'empêchant de tirer encore. Cette dernière lui reprocha de ne pas l'avoir encore laisser tirer car il aurait pu enfin se débarrassés de Jérôme. Plus tard, Selina fût présente à l'anniversaire de Bruce et l'aida à affronter Jeremiah Valeska. Pensant l'avoir vaincu, elle baissa sa garde et reçu une balle dans le ventre. Selina fut emmenée à l'hôpital et puis transféré avec Alfred hors de Gotham lors du No Man's Land. Apparitions Saison 1 : * * * * * * * '' * '' * * * * * * * * * Saison 2 : "Rise of the Villains" : * " " * " " * " " * " " * " " * " " * " " * " " * " " "Wrath of the Villains" : * " " * " " * " " * " " * " " * " " * " " * " " Comics Elle n'est autre que la future Catwoman, l'un des principaux amours de Bruce Wayne quand il deviendra le Batman. Galerie Images et GIFs Harvey Dent photos promo 5.jpg The Mask photos promo 1.jpg Red Hood photos promo 4.jpg MV5BMjI1MDg5MzIxOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTAwOTgzMzE@. V1 SX1305 SY615 -1-.jpg Goth 06-camren-publicity 0515-rc .jpg UTK photos promo 5.jpg UTK photos promo 13.jpg TFDC photos promo 1.jpg Under the Knife 2.jpg Beasts of Prey 5.jpg Beasts of Prey 2.jpg 1x03-10.jpg Normal gs01p 026.jpg GothamSelinaKyle-1-.jpg Selina Kyle saison 2.jpg Selina Kyle-1-.jpg Selina s3.jpg Vidéos Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages Comics Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Personnages saison 1 Catégorie:Personnage saison 2 Catégorie:Personnages saison 3 Catégorie:Personnages saison 4 Catégorie:Personnages saison 5 Catégorie:Personnages de Gotham